wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Picnic of Doom
Picnic of Doom is the second half of the fifth episode of the Wild Grinders series. Synopsis Lil Rob starts running with Meaty, avoiding Gene's picnic event. The knob is broken, as Lil Rob panics, but he creates a plan to jump out of the window. Rob and Meaty are finally caught by Gene, wondering where are they going. Rob is desperately stuck by the picnic, listening to Gene's hysterical, but boring jokes, except for Meaty, as he becomes delighted by the potato salad, sitting on the table. Track Hucksterball arrives at the picnic, with his son, Stubford Hucksterball and the assistant Officer Lacowski. The Hucksterball family challenged Rob and Gene to the games, as the picnic gives off the Golden Tool. Gene dreams of the Golden Tool, as Lil Rob accepts their challenge! The games initiates with Tug-O-War. Track and Stubford struggles the rope, but Rob and Gene victor to the first. The second game is Egg Tossing. Including a unbelievable record, Emo Crys and Flipz are interrupted by Rob with the egg tossing. Gene is at the house as Pattie is sitting there watching television, insulting one of the shows. Stubford lost the second round, when his eyes are splatted with eggs. Other games are held by the victory of Lil Rob and Gene. Stubford is furious and jealous, as soon as he wants to play the games with his own unfair rules. The first game that Stubford chose is holding the jar of pickled clams, in order to avoid the bulls. Rob and Gene are nearly too late, as the bulls send them flying to the postboard, as a point increases by Stubford. The second game is face painting, with a gorilla. The gorilla begins to go insane, splattering paint all over of the Dyrdek men. One of the games returns to Tug-O-War, which Lil Rob and Gene already succeed, but with the gorilla and the two bulls. The animals send the Dyrdek men flying for the last time. Gene begins to quit, as he remembers that Stubford is spoiled and sinister; however, Lil Rob refuses to withdraw the challenge, as he decides to continue to battle Stubford's revenge. Rob confirms skateboarding; Stubford may think that Lil Rob will lose skateboarding. The Hucksterball skating arena is opened, as the four competitors are on blocks. Lil Rob and Gene are blindfolded, while on the other hand, Stubford and Officer Lackowski are cheating on them, by declining blindfold mode in irony. Stubford claims that the winning team will reach to the finish line. Stubford cheats as he counts too fast, then skated on with Lackey. Stubford starts panicking and yelling and Lacowski is nervous. Both of them are rammed into each other and trembled. Rob skated on with Gene, but Meaty's flatulence startled Rob and Gene blindly. Both are flying to the board again for Meaty's fault. Rob ponders about a plan, reminded to perform a Monkey Wrench Ollie. The two continued to finish the skating race, as Rob perform dangerous tricks. They finally concluded their race against Stubford and Lackowski, and win the Golden Tool. With the help of Lil Rob, Gene is amazed and proud of him that he entered the picnic event. In conclusion, Meaty is standing in a potato salad bowl, as Satan is eating a full bowl of potato salad, mostly silly to this. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Gene *Meaty *Stubford Hucksterball *Officer Lackowski *Track Hucksterball Supporting Characters *Emo Crys *Flipz *Patty Major Events Tricks Your Mom Hates *Monkey Wrench Ollie International Title Trivia Original *This is the first episode that does not include every Grinder. **In this case Goggles, Jay Jay, Spitball, and Jack Knife were absent from this episode. **Emo Crys and Flipz make a cameo appearance. *This is likely the only episode to have a render icon that does not fit the background of the episode. Allusions *A visual gag in Egg Tossing shows that Stubford's eyes are splatted by eggs. The eggs are shown sunny-side up in a classic cartoon fashion. Running Gags *This is Satan's second appearance since Biggest Sellout. Gallery Tennis.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders